The Log Truck
by Cowz say MOo
Summary: This is just something I wrote when I was bored in English. Edward is 23 and drives log truck and Bella's 20 and is his gf... Will make more sense as it gets going. First FanFic... All Human... Please Review!


_Author's Note: I just kind of made this story up one day in English class. My friends 3 Told me that I should put it up so I did! Hope you like it... My First fan-fic so please be niceish... lol _

Disclaimer: Oh Star light, Star bright first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Get the wish I wish tonight.... Make me Stephenie Meyer... No? Fine... I'm apparently not Stephenie Meyer.... So i guess I don't own Twilight!

He drove automatically down the rough, icy road, turning the wheel at the exact right moments to miss the major ruts that littered our path. This was my first time down this road, and I marveled at the skill of the quick shifting and habitual driving of the logger. We barreled down the road, every turn managing to be hairpin and make my stomach churn. I looked out to the snow-covered, evergreen abyss that was the damnation of most of the ranchers in the area. The sudden crackling sound of the two-way radio brought me out of my reverie.

"Loaded, mile 29." a rough voice said with the slightest of an accent that I couldn't place.

"'Kay Jake, I'll pull over at the next pull out." was my Edward's response. He dropped the mike back to its place, sitting on his lap. "So Bella, what do you think of this?" he questioned as he pulled the truck over to a hidden pull out on the road that was completely invisible to me.

"It's alright. Are there anymore of those crazy turns?" I looked over to my Edward with true concern, for both my health and the interior of his Kenworth.

"Nope, not really," he said nonchalantly, "just some mean hills right before we get to the block." he smiled, looking at me with his deep green eyes. That crooked smile of his... That's what made me fall in love the guy.

"Oh great, hills." I moaned. Hills really didn't bother me, and he knew it.

"Yeah right." He reached down to grab his hot mug of coffee from the dash.

Edward was no where near your average-looking rancher's son… He was way better looking. The messy bronze hair, the sharp facial features. The only tell tail sign he was a farm boy was the subtle bands of muscle that wrapped around his arms and chest and the green John Deere hat on his head. I could only imagine all the hardships of farm life and trucking that he has seen in his 23 years. I had only heard the stories.

I looked around at the world surrounding me. I could sum it up in one word. Cold. When we left home, it was a warm 31 degrees Celsius below zero. It didn't look mush warmer here. The large limbs of spruce trees bowing down to the ground from the weight of the snow. The two-way cutting in made me jump. Again.

"Thanks Edward." I looked forward from gazing out the window to see a big red truck with a load of logs passing us by.

"You bet Jake. This your last load?" Edward answered in his deep, velvet voice.

"Yeah, I'm not crazy like you… 90 hours a week… Who's in the truck there with ya?"

"Oh, yeah, Bella decided to come on a trip with me today." He said into the mike and looked over to me and winked.

"Oh… Bella… So she's the one you wanna marry?" Jake answered. Edward stiffened. I looked at him with my brow cocked. Marry eh? I'm 20, he's 23… We've been dating for a year. Maybe things are different up here in boondocks then they are down on the plains where I grew up.

"Bye Jake." Edward said.

"Oh c'mon Eddy. I'm just jokin' with ya! You shouldn't be so sensitive!" Edward reached down at shut the two-way off.

"Marry huh?" I said trying to suppress a giggle. I looked over to Edward who was trying to get us back on the road. Once he got everything all sorted out and heading in a general forward direction. He looked over to me and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry 'bout Jake. He tends to jump to conclusions."

"Okay, consider him never-minded then." I smiled over to him in relief. He smiled back reassuringly. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong? Was it something that Jake said?"

"No it's nothing." he replied.

"Yes it's something. Tell me." I reached over and put my hand on top of his on the gear shift.

"Well yeah… I guess it was something that Jake said." He looked over and our eyes locked. I was so consumed in just staring that two or three miles went by before I had realized.

"What did Jake say that upset you?"

"I'll tell you later. We're coming up on some mean hills and I need to pay attention. He looked over to me with his crooked smile and looked pointedly at my hand on top of his. "I'll need that back please."

_AN: So what did you guys think?? Please review! Make me happy! _


End file.
